Natsu's Edolas Shabang Bang
by tobodobo1996
Summary: When Natsu gets left behind in Edolas he must not only try to find his way back home but also learn how to survive without magic. will he ever get home if offered the chance will he take it tune in and find out! (Lemons Yes)
1. Left Behind

He was awoken suddenly when he felt his body jerk as if he was falling a long distance, looking around the unfamiliar room a certain young pink-haired man fixed his bed head and began to get ready to start

"Hey, Happy! it's time to head to the guild!" The young man shouted.

"Happy!?" He repeated wondering where his little buddy might've gone.

"I guess he's stayed at Wendy's last night," He said to himself

"Good morning Natsu I'm glad you've finally awoken," said a familiar voice.

"Erza? What are you doing here is something the matter?" Natsu asked.

"Do you remember what happened last night" "Yeah we defeated that King and then I remember helping Jellal out by pretending to be the bad guy and then we got pulled back to our world, but after that, I'm not sure what happened," said Natsu.

"I had a feeling firstly I'm Knight Walker, not Scarlet and second this isn't your world you where left behind"

Natsu took a closer look at the Scarlet haired woman a smile graced his features.

"Wow your has beautiful has my Erza," said Natsu with a grin.

"I'll tell Jellal you've awoken," said Erza.

"That won't be necessary," said a blue haired man as he walked into the room

"So you must be Mystogan," Natsu said greeting his old guildmate.

"Yes but please call me Jellal here," said Jellal with a smile.

"I still can't believe those jerks left me behind! Natsu shouted attempting to light his fist on fire but finding it impossible.

"Sorry there's no magic in this world remember and the x-ball you ate before ran out of power," said Jellal.

"Crap! I won't survive! how am I supposed to cook!" shouted Natsu. "With an oven like a normal person!" Jellal and Erza shouted.

"Hey, Erza why do you have those cuffs on?" Natsu asked.

"You just now noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah hey Jellal take those cuffs off," Natsu said.

"I usually wouldn't do this but since it's you I'll make an exception," Jellal said pulling out some keys and take her cuffs off.

"Wait why? after everything I did" said Erza.

"People can't change if they aren't given the chance, and I need someone to show me around town and help me get used to this world," said Natsu

"Why?" Erza whispered clenching her fist.

"Why? What?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you being so kind to me!? After everything I did!, I helped the king try and kill the exceeds!, I tried killing your friends, why am I not to be executed or exiled! why?!" Erza shouted.

"Because you have the same kind heart as my Erza you where only doing what you thought was right and I can't fault you for that"

Erza began to feel a slight twinge in her heart was it love? Or mere admiration she didn't quite know that yet but she would be damned if she didn't find out.

Just as she was thinking that the sound of grunts and ow's could be heard as the doors swung open.

"AHH! It's scary Lucy!" shouted Natsu attempting to job out of bed.

"Don't call me scary you bastard! It's Lucy Ashley!" shouted Lucy putting Natsu in one of her many signature holds.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I came to get this idiot why else would I be here," said Lucy.

"What? No, he's mine" shouted Erza.

"He's yours?" Jellal and Lucy asked at the same time.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that!" Erza shouted her face getting beet red.

"No matter what the world he'll always be a member of fairy tail" shouted Lucy.

"No I'm gonna train him and he'll help me stop any evil that plagues this world!" shouted Erza the two of them getting into each other's faces.

"Why those two are arguing why don't I tell you exactly what happened," said Jellal.

"I'd love to hear it!" said Natsu with a smile...

 **!FLASHBACK!**

They had saved the day and was headed home as they waved goodbye to their new friends with familiar faces the mages of fairy tail began to go back to their world.

"Young Man!" shouted king Faust with a smile.

"Mmm?" Natsu asked turning towards the king.

"Being in a guild do you enjoy it?" The King asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said closing his eyes and giving a thumbs up.

"Well that's too bad!" shouted Faust pulling out a weapon and blasting Natsu out the sky.

 **Flashback over!.**

"And that's pretty much what happened were still trying to figure out how to send you back especially since I destroyed the anima," said Jellal.

"Did it get darker in here?" asked Natsu.

"Don't ignore! us!" Lucy and Erza shouted at the same time.

"Someone help!" shouted Natsu.

"Geez do you want to go with Lucy and join fairy tail or stay here with me?" Erza asked.

"Just to let you know there's only one right answer," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Can I think about this for a bit?" Natsu asked

"Yes we'll get out of your hair," said Jellal grabbing the two woman by the risk and dragging them out of the room.

"Thanks," Natsu said.

What should I do? Natsu asked himself before falling back onto his pillow

 **To be continued...**

 **Yes there will be Lemons**


	2. The Knightwalkers

A few hours had passed since he awoken in the new world and Natsu was currently walking around the town being escorted by Coco who had her normally ponytailed brown hair undone and flowed loosely.

"Natsu come look at this!" Coco shouted pulling him towards a stone fountain with a massive turtle in the center that sprouted water from its shell.

"What's this?" Natsu asked looking into the fountain.

"People from all over the world come here to make their wishes come true," said Coco.

"Cool! how does it work?" Natsu asked.

"Close your eyes and make a wish then you toss in a coin," said Coco.

"Wow, can it grant any wish?" Natsu asked.

"Here give it a try," said Coco handing him a coin.

Natsu closed his eyes made a wish and threw the coin in.

"So what did you wish for?" Coco asked.

"It's a secret," Natsu said with a smile.

"Aw come on just a hint," said Coco pulling on his shirt.

"Maybe some other time," said Natsu.

"Fine I'll give up for now but you'll tell me eventually but first I bet your hungry let's grab something to eat," Coco said leading him to a restaurant

After walking about three blocks the two of them came to a small restaurant called 9island

"This is the place and looks like it isn't too crowded today," Coco said swinging the door open.

"This must be the Edolas version of 8island," said Natsu.

" 8island whats that?" Coco asked.

"It's a famous restaurant with really delicious food," said Natsu his mouth starting to salivate.

"Let's find a seat," said Coco looking around for a good spot.

"Natsu is that you?" At hearing his name being called he looked up to see Wendy sitting at the bar enjoying some fries and a shake her long blue hair cascading down her back.

"Wendy? Oh Hi! come and Join us" said Natsu with a grin waving the girl over.

Wendy got up from her spot and walked over to them Natsu wasn't used to seeing Wendy so grown up and couldn't help but stare at her extra baggage.

"Still not used to a sexy Wendy are ya?" Wendy asked giving Natsu a wink as she took a seat beside her.

" No my Wendy was cute but your gorgeous, " said Natsu like it was no big deal.

"W-What that's no way to talk to people," said Wendy her facing flushing red.

"Hello what can I get you"

"Hey Old man Yajima can we get two plates of your Famous Egg Burger and a side of fires," said Coco.

When Yajima arrived Natsu expected to be looking down at a short stature old man with a shiny bald head but instead he had to strain his neck to look up at the not only tall but extremely muscular old man who gave off an air of superiority.

"Old man Yajima used to work for the king back in the day he was the head knight and the strongest in the kingdom once upon a time," said Coco in an excitable tone.

"Ho Ho Ho! no need to paint me in such a picture I'm merely an old man who likes to make people happy" Yajima said0

"Your order will be out in a just a few minutes!" said Yajima has he headed towards the kitchen.

"Zeref! fire up the cooker! two orders of our Egg Burger!" shouted Yajima.

"Y-Yes! Boss!" came the shout of a timid sounding girl from the kitchen.

"Don't call me boss!" Yajima shouted

"S-Sorry boss!" Zeref said in a meek voice.

"Ugh never mind," Yajima said as he began preparing more food.

After a few minutes, Natsu looked up to see a girl with long raven black hair that covered her left eye while her right eye looked like it was about to tear up she wore an orange maids outfit that did little to hide her cleavage and her black stockings definitely insinuated her thighs

"H-Hello I'm Z-Zeref I h-hope you enjoy your meal!" Zeref suddenly shouted as she quickly placed the food on the table and ran off back into the kitchen.

"I see she's still shy as ever," said Wendy with a smile.

"She really should open up more," said Coco.

"I think it's kinda cute," said Natsu

"I'm not cute!" Zeref suddenly shouted from the kitchen before quickly covering her mouth.

"Hahaha it's funny she reminds me of you, Wendy," said Natsu thinking back.

"Me?" Wendy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well not you Wendy, my Wendy, Wendy," said Natsu.

"Wait what? Which Wendy is which?" asked Coco.

"It doesn't matter but I guess you mean little me was shy like that too," asked Wendy.

"Yeah when we first met she was really shy but she started opening up more and more when she joined Fairy Tail," said Natsu.

"Well let's eat before the food gets cold," said Coco taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"Bottoms up," Natsu said taking a big bite out of his.

"So good!" Natsu shouted.

"Isn't though! the mozzarella cheese sprinkled on the eggs is what really pulls it all together" said Coco.

"Hey! Zeref! do you mind taking the trash out!" Yajima called out.

"No problem!" said Zeref grabbing the trash and taking it outside.

Natsu was enjoying his time with Coco and Wendy when he suddenly heard something that pissed him off.

"Please don't hurt me, do you want money, food I'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt me!" he heard Zeref cry.

"All I want is that body of your's!" said the voice of a thuggish pervert

"No, let go of me! Someone help!" he heard Zeref scream.

"I'll see you two next time," said Natsu has he abruptly got up from the table and marched outside.

"Mmm you smell so sweet!" the thuggish pervert said as he held her arms up above her head.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Natsu punching the pervert hard in the face sending him flying hard into the dumpster.

"You bastard you wanna go!" shouted the thuggish pervert charging at Natsu trying to connect with a hook

"Don't even try it!" shouted Natsu blocking the punch and head-butting the man in the face

"I ain't done yet!" the pervert shouted charging at Natsu once again.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu punching the perv so hard that his nose snapped upside down.

"Thank you! so much! you saved me!" Zeref shouted hugging Natsu tightly.

"Of course I did," said Natsu.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" the man shouted pulling out a knife and attempting to stab Natsu.

"Begone!" came the shout of Yajima as he upper-cut the man hard in the chin sending him flying high into the sky and twinkle like star.

"Zeref are you okay?" Yajima asked.

"Yes thanks to Natsu," said Zeref.

"Good, though I'm disappointed you didn't use any of the moves I taught you," said Yajima.

"I'm sorry, I just froze up," said Zeref.

"I'm sure you're shaken up why don't you head home for today," said Yajima.

"Y-Yes Boss," Zeref said.

"I saw those moves you did I'd love to spar with you someday," said Yajima.

"Yeah, anytime old man," said Natsu with a smile.

"B-But why did you say Fire," Zeref asked.

"Cause in my old world I was a fire dragon slayer," said Natsu.

"Aw your the rumored traveler from another world I take it you shouted Fire Dragons Iron Fist as a force of habit," said Yajima.

"Yeah even if I can't produce fire in this world I'm still the Fire Dragon Slayer," said Natsu.

"Why don't you escort Zeref home," said Yajima nodding to Natsu.

"I can do that sure"

"So can you tell me more about your world?" Zeref asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he began to tell his tale...

"Your adventures sound amazing, but let's stop for now we're here," said Zeref.

"Well good night," said Natsu as he was about to walk away.

"Wait come inside I have to at least give you some of my sisters famous lemon squares to thank you," said Zeref.

"I see you're starting to open up more," said Natsu as he followed her in.

"I don't know why but I feel like I can talk to you for hours I never felt like this before," said Zeref.

"Zeref! is that you!" came a shout from the back of the house.

"Yeah! why are you home so early sister!" Zeref called back.

"Just waiting for an idiot to make a choice," said her sister.

"Come on I want you to meet my sister she'll want to thank you too," said Zeref.

Natsu followed Zeref into the kitchen and his eyes widened by what he saw sitting there in a pink naked apron was Erza Knightwalker bent over taking something out of the oven.

her maidenhood glistened in the light.

"Erza put some clothes on," said Zeref embarrassed by her sister's actions.

"One should be allowed to walk naked in the privacy of their own home," said Erza.

"Not when we have a guest! now put some clothes on his instant!" Zeref shouted in a more firm tone than Natsu had grown used to.

"Fine," said Erza that's when it registered what Zeref had said.

"Wait a guest," Erza asked looking.

"Hehe hey, Erza" Natsu waved.

"GAH!" Erza screamed before running into her room.

Moments later she came out wearing a white tank-tops and some blue boy-shorts.

"Zeref didn't I tell you to let me know ahead of time before you bring someone in and out of all the people it had to be him," said Erza.

"Wait you two know each other?" Zeref asked.

"You two are sister's" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Erza said answering both questions.

"So your full name is Zeref Knightwalker," said Natsu.

"Yeah Erza's my little sister," said Zeref.

"Well since you're here might as well eat some lemon squares," said Erza offering some to Natsu.

"Thanks," said Natsu trying the snack.

"Can my counter part bake?" Erza asked.

" She usually just by's her cake from the shop," said Natsu.

"Is her favorite flavor lemon like mine" Erza asked.

"Uh no strawberry," said Natsu.

"Would you mind repeating that?" said Erza.

"Oh she likes strawberry," said Natsu.

'I knew there was something about Scarlet that I hated!" shouted Erza

"I kinda wanna know what my counter part is like," said Zeref.

"Well I've never met you before but I have heard some rumors about you," said Natsu.

"Really am I an amazing hero that saves the world, or maybe I'm a noble princess of a powerful kingdom," Zeref said romancizing herself.

"Well not exactly," said Natsu.

"What oh I guess I'm just a normal girl like I am here," said Zeref.

"No you're known has the dark wizard Zeref the most evil mage in the world and you're a dude," said Natsu.

"What!" Zeref shouted shrinking down into her seat in embarrasment.

"Ahhaha well how about that," said Erza

"U'm Natsu do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" asked Zeref.

"I was gonna sleep in the castle," said Natsu.

"No it's getting dark and it's dangerous for people who don't know the area to travel alone at night," said Erza tossing Natsu a T-shirt and some blankets.

"Zeref help me pull the bed out," said Erza.

"O-Okay," said Zeref following Erza into the living room.

When Natsu went out he found there couch had a queen sized bed installed into it.

"There you go Natsu," said Erza.

"Thanks I really appreciate it," said Natsu.

"Tell me Natsu have you decided yet?" asked Erza.

"Just let me sleep on it," said Natsu.

"Alright but now isn't really time for sleeping I think we should think about what to do for dinner," said Erza.

"Fire!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry but where human and we eat human foods," said Erza picking up the phone.

"Are you ordering a pizza?" Zeref asked.

"Well duh it's saturday I can't break our pizza and ice cream tradition can I?" asked Erza with a grin.

"Natsu this pizza is the best in the world you have to try it," said Zeref.

"Shh quiet down," Erza said has she talked on the phone.

"Hey I'd like a extra large pepperoni pizza with a 3 liter soda on the side," said Erza.

" I live at 4221 Maple Drive," said Erza before hanging up the phone.

"Zeref you wait here and pay the pizza guy, I'll go get the ice cream Natsu you come with me to pick out your flavor," said Erza.

"Alright," said Natsu following Erza out the door.

"Be safe you too!" shouted Zeref before flopping onto the bed.

After about a ten minute walk Natsu and Erza wound up in front of a small ice cream parlor.

"Oh Hey Erza it's Saturday already?" the ice cream man said handing her a tub of Lemon Icecream and a tub of rocky road.

"Yeah and let me get one more for my friend," said Erza.

"Oh the Knightwalker sisters have a guest," the Ice cream man said.

"Haahaa yeah Natsu pick out a flavor," Erza said quickly stopping that flow of conversation.

"Do you have anything hot?" Natsu asked.

"Ice cream and hot doesn't exactly go hand n hand," said Erza.

"Actually we have this new item that's been pretty popular it's called FireBall Icecream," said the Ice cream man pulling out a tub.

"It has candies with a bit of a kick in it," the ice cream man said"

 **Meanwhile back with Zeref...**

Ding Dong!

"Oh the pizza's here already usually Erza's back first," said Zeref as she grabbed the money and answered the door.

But the man on the other side was no pizza man.

"Y-You're the guy from the alley," Zeref said trying to slam the door.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the perv blocking the door with his foot and forcing it open.

Zeref feel to the ground with a thump.

"There's no one here to save you this time," said the perv as he jumped on top of her.

"Leave me alone!" Zeref shouted kneeing him in the balls and pushing him off her.

"Oh you'll pay for that," the perv said has he got up and chased her through the house.

Zeref hid under her bed trying to be as quite as possible.

"Oh where oh where as my little doggy gone? Oh, where oh where can she be? with her tits so big and her ass so tight oh where, oh where can she be!?" The perv sung in a menacing tone.

When she heard his foot steps go past her room she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I fouuuund you," the pervert said grabbing her ankle and yanking her out from under the bed.

Zeref looked up and saw the knife Erza gave her for protection tucked in the springs so she grabbed it.

"You're mine, GAH! you stupid bitch!" the perv screamed as Zeref stabbed him in the leg.

"Now I'll really make yo pay!" the perv shouted as he grabbed her and force her onto the bed.

"Let go of me!" shouted Zeref struggling under his weight.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" the perv said as he grabbed her pants and was just about to pull them to her ankles when he felt something cold on his neck.

"Can you feel my blade tonight?" Erza said in a menacing tone.

The man gulped as blood trickled from the back of his neck he slowly got up.

Erza kept the sword pressed against his neck.

"Zeref grab the rope and hurry up," said Erza.

"Yes," said Zeref running to fetch the rope.

"Be glad I got to you before he did?" said Erza motioning over to Natsu who's fist where gripped so tight they started to crack and bleed.

"Um sorry to intterupt but your total is 10.99 said the pizza girl peaking over Natsu's shoulder.

"You never could read the mood could you Milliana," said Erza as she motioned to the money on the floor.

"Oh I'll just place your pizza here and be on my way out the door," said Milliana as she grabbed the money and left.

Natsu looked and saw she had pair of ears and a tail just like the Milliana he knew.

Moments later Zeref returned with the rope and began to tie up the perv.

"I won't be taken down by a couple of girls!" the perv shouted as he rolled forward to escape the blade on the back of his neck and then gave Erza a sweep kick to the legs making her fall

"If you want to take your sister's place that's fine!" shouted the pervert climbing on top of her.

"Natsu! don't interfere! I got this!" Erza shouted holding her hand up stopping him.

"Got this do ya?" The Perv asked.

"Yeah I've dealt with scumbags twice as bad as you!" shouted Erza poking him in the eye.

"Gah! you dirty whore!" shouted the perv as he fell on his but.

Suddenly he felt blood drip from his forehead that suddenly began bleeding profusely.

"I never was good at aiming," said Zeref her red eye staring right at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the perv said a little shaken.

"I was aiming for your neck," said Zeref taking another swing with the sword.

Clang!

"Zeref calm down you can't kill him," said Natsu has he blocked the sword with the knife.

"I'll make all three of you pay for this," the perv said.

"Shut up," Natsu said kicking the man in the face knocking him out cold.  
...

A few moments later the guards came running inside.

"Captain Knightwalker! we re here to take! him into custody sir!" shouted the guards giving Erza a salute.

"Wait let me check is id," said Erza reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Lahar...is that your name? Well Lahar thank Natsu cause he just saved your miserable life" said Erza as he placed the wallet back into Lahar's pocket and watched him get carried away.

"I'm sorry I think I blacked out again," said Zeref as she laid down.

"Yeah I didn't expect that," said Natsu.

"She's always been like that ever since we where kids shy and timid and would barely defend herself but for some reason whenever she thinks I'm in danger a strong killing intent emerges and, well she becomes what you saw"

"I won't let someone hurt my little sister," said Zeref her face turning red.

"Lets not let this ruin our night," said Erza trying to brighten the mood grabbing Zeref and Natsu and leading them into the kitchen.

 **1 AM...**

"Hey Erza you awake?" Zeref whispered trying not to wake the man between them.

"Yeah I got a lot on my mind," said Erza.

"You to?" Zeref said placing her hand on her heart.

"Same time like usual?" Erza asked.

"Sure on your count," said Zeref.

"1" Erza started.

"2," Zeref said.

"3," The two sisters said together.

"I'm falling in love with Natsu" Erza sat up and stared at Zeref, Zeref stared right back at Erza and then they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"I guess I can share him with my sister," said Erza.

"Hey I'm the oldest that means I get first dibs," said Zeref.

"I met him first," said Erza.

"You may have met him first but me and him had more moments," said Zeref

"Tsk fine you can have first go," said Erza.

"Good I'm glad we've come to an understanding," said Zeref.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Erza asked.

"You're so lewd I'm not taking advantage of him while he's sleeping," said Zeref.

"Fine I'll take my turn then," said Erza making her way towards Natsu's sleeping body.

"No you don't," said Zeref tackling Erza off the bed.

"Uh what are you two doing?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing!" the two sisters yelled red faced as they hurried back to their rooms. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Later that morning.**

It was around 9 Am as Erza and Natsu pushed open the castle doors greeting the guards stationed their over night.

"Natsu!" have you made your decision?" asked Jellal walking towards them.

"Yes I think I have," said Natsu.

"Good so lets go," said Lucy appearing out of nowhere.

"Sorry Lucy but...

"Forget it I know you chose to go with Erza," said Lucy with a sigh.

"Yeah sorry but I think I can do more with her," said Natsu.

" You just better visit from time to time and I'll let you go," said Lucy reaching her hand out.

"Deal," Natsu said shaking her hand.

"Get this man some armor! and Erza you're in charge of training him" shouted Jellal barking orders.

"I don't need Armor it just slows me down and with my fire dragon magic I can handle anything this world throws at me," said Natsu with a smile.

"Did you forget?" Erza asked.

"Crap! that's right I don't have my magic" shouted Natsu.

"Now come on we'll start training immediately," said Erza pulling him out the castle and onto the streets.

"Where we going," asked Natsu.

"Before one can protect the town they must know the town," said Erza.

"Well, well if it isn't miss Exceed killer"

Erza's face twitched in annoyance as she locked eyes with a woman with long hime style black hair wearing a white militaristic style uniform with a black skirt and some black stockings. a sword held tightly in her hand.

"Kagura didn't expect an idiot like you to survive the dark continent," said Erza.

"I'm not so weak that I get put on baby sitting duty," said Kagura motioning to Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Well see ya around and keep up the good work," said Kagura walking into the castle.

"Friend of your's Natsu asked.

"Hardly she thinks she's better than me just cause she gets to fight on the front lines in the dark continent," said Erza.

"The dark continent?" Natsu asked.

"It's an island that was taking over by the worst of the worst criminal scum that bastard Lahar was from their" Erza said.

 **Meanwhile far far away in a stone castle over looking a building stood an older woman with long brown hair wearing a red dress and smoking from a long pipe.**

With a puff she put the pipe down and spoke.

"You better have a reason for coming in uninvited Arcadios," the woman said bumping ashes into her ash tray and turning around to face the man.

"I'm sorry Madam Zera but..."

"Well spit it out already I don't have all day," said Zera.

"Lahar was captured," said Arcadios.

"captured and not killed?" Zera asked.

"Yes it seems he was arrested after an attempted molestation of a woman," said Arcadios.

" I told him just to get information I never ordered him to harm anyone, I suppose I'll have to break him out"

"There's one more thing my sources say the woman he tried to molest was named Zeref Knightwalker," said Arcadios.

"Knightwalker!" shouted Zera knocking a bunch of kincknacks off her table.

"Do you know that name?" Arcadios asked.

"It's Irene's last name," said Zera.

"If word gets to her that her daughter was assualted by one of us war would be unavoidable.

"Send an assassin perhaps Lahars head will be able to calm Irene down," said Zera.

"Lets hope you're right" came a voice from above their heads.

Zera looked up to the beams of her castle and saw a young man sitting their crunching on an apple.

"What's a man from the Ashley household doing here," Arcadios asked.

"Lady Layla is furious that someone so dangerous was in the same town as her daugther she's trying to get me to bring her back"

"I take it you don't want to bring miss Lucy Ashley back home," said Zera.

"Of course not this place is much to dangerous for a beauty like herself she'll be safe in fairy tail"

"Aw Loke before you go, please tell Lady Layla not to do anything drastic we wouldn't wanna go to war with the entire kingdom now would we," said Zera.

"Sure I'll just be on my way," he said walking across the beams and exiting through a large window.

"Arcadios would you like to explain to me how Layla's strongest subordinate Leo the Lion not got only into my castle but into my private room?" Zera asked.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," said Arcadios.

"You know over them in the other continent people used something called magic of course thanks to the new king Magic is no longer a viable option," said Zera.

"Yes I am aware of the situation but it seems they are living well enough without it," said Arcadios.

"No their armies used magic to fight, they used magic for everything not just the essentials like we did," said Zera walking to her desk and reaching under it"

"You see while they where playing with spells me and the other four lords had something made," said Zera pulling something out.

"I'm sure it's wonderful," said Arcadios.

BANG!

"GAH!" Arcadios screamed as he clutched his shoulder that now had a quarter size hole going straight through with blood leaking profusely out.

Arcadios looked up locking eyes with Zera as she walked towards him and pressed her new weapon against his forehead.

"The Bells of Hell ring for traitiors," Zera said right before blowing his brains out...

 **To be continued...**

...After 24 hours looks like Erza is in the lead so where going with that route...

And the first Lemon will be next chapter


	3. The First Steps to War

"Tell me Natsu is your armor fitting nicely?" asked Erza as the two of them patrolled the town.

"Yeah it fits I'm just not used to it," said Natsu

"Consider yourself lucky that you're an old friend of King Jellal that armor was forged from the best material we have are rare metal called Menthal," said Erza.

"Menthal is that what you're armor is made out of?" Natsu asked.

"I don't deserve such armor so I'll be sticking with steel," said Erza.

" Can you tell me more about the dark continent?" Natsu asked.

" I can't tell you everything about it but I can tell you the rumors that have been circling around," said Erza.

"Wait I hear something," said Natsu.

"You do, where?" Erza asked looking around.

"It's down the street sounds like someone has taken a library hostage," said Natsu running towards the trouble.

"Wait how do you know what's happening?" asked Erza running after him.

"I'm a dragon slayer my senses are heightened more than a regular human," said Natsu.

"But I thought your magic was gone," said Erza.

"It is but a dragon slayers senses isn't magic it's our personal ability like the echolocation of a bat, the poison of a cobra, the flight of a bird or the swimming of a fish it's not something that can just be taken away due to lack of power," said Natsu.

"I see I'm glad to know it could prove useful" said Erza.

"Looks like where here" said Natsu coming to a stop.

"Wait we can't just run in blind" said Erza.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Natsu.

"I'll try talking to them if we just charge in someone will get hurt or worst," said Erza

"Waiting isn't my style," said Natsu.

"Well it is today," said Erza handing Natsu her weapons and armor and then putting her hands up and walking towards the door.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm gonna talk to their leader and figure a way for everyone to get out alive," said Erza.

"Why do you have to go inside without armor or weapons? asked Natsu.

"Bloodshed isn't the only way to end a conflict," said Erza.

"Weren't you tryna kill me like less than a week ago?" Natsu said.

"I never knew you where one to dwell on the past" Erza said as men came out and dragged her in.

"Oh and Natsu! I think I love you!" Erza shouted right before the doors closed...  
...

"Well if it isn't Captain Knightwalker," said a middle aged man with reddish-brown hair sitting on top of the liberians desk

"You know me but I don't know you," said Erza

"Of course you don't know me, you bastards in the kingdom don't care about us!" the man shouted pulling out his knife.

"That's not true," Erza said.

"It is!" the man shouted.

"Who are you, why are you doing this, what do you want?" Erza asked.

"My name is Gildarts and the kingdom took my wife! Cornelia!" shouted Gildarts.

" We would never do that," said Erza.

"My wife was sick the only thing keeping her in this world was a magic powered life support and when your king took away our magic she died!" shouted Gildarts.

"Our King had nothing to do with that it was the people from the other world"

"You really think we are stupid enough to believe that propaganda!" Gildarts shouted grabbing the libarian and holding his arm around her neck.

"Let her go and just calmly tell me your demands," said Erza.

"My demands? you ask" Gildarts said in a low tone motioning to his men who eached grabbed a hostage and held a knife to their throats.

"Yes perhaps we can solve this without any blood shed," said Erza.

"That's rich coming from the fairy killer," said

"The sins of my past plague me even today," Erza said locking eyes with Gildarts.

"Sins of your past? it was like a week ago" whispered someone in the crowd.

Erza ignored that remark and pressed on

"Now tell me your demands," Erza said.

" I want the false saivor King Jellal to come in here get on his knees and apologize to me!" Gildarts said aggresively pointing at himself.

"Our king isn't a man who bows before anyone," said Erza.

"Then you're king will have the death of these people on his concious," said Gildarts just about to give the order to kill them.

"Wait!" shouted Erza and all the men stop.

"Your the one who will regret this," said Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Gildarts.

"You may have lost your wife but don't you still have a daugther!" Erza shouted.

"So what! she's safe! I know where she is!" shouted Gildarts.

"She doesn't know you excist does she?" Erza asked.

"What's it to you?" Gildarts asked

"Your daugther is a live and well and instead of going ot see her you do this horrible act do you think your wife is thankful for this?, no! she's turnig in her god damn grave" Erza said

"Don't you lecture me! on what's right and wrong!, don't you tell me how my wife is feeling!" shouted Gildarts his hand beginning to shake.

"You want to see her again don't you!" shouted Erza.

"Of course I want to see Cana again! but I can't! not after I abandoned her!" shouted Gildarts.

"You can't close the gap! between you two if your afraid to build the bridge!" Erza shouted.

"I-I surrender," said Gildarts dropping the knife and ordering his men to do the same

"Mam are you okay?" Erza asked suddenly her eyes widened as her mouth filled up with blood.

"Of course I am," the woman said pulling out a cloth and wiping her blood covered knife clean.

"Erza fell to the ground grasping for a breath watching as the woman left the room her short dark blue hair bounced behind her the so called hostages suddenly killed the other men and walked out with her placing a coat onto her shoulders.

"Lady Ur your acting is as faboulous as ever," said one of her cronies.

"Please keep talking me up," said Ur with a smile as she left she turned towards Natsu.

"Boy stop staring at me and go help your girlfriend she's in really bad shape," said Ur as a carriage pulled up and she got inside.

"Lady Ur wasn't that?"

"Yes that was Erza Knightwalker, Lady Irenes youngest daugther you can consider this an act of war," said Ur as the carriage road away. ...

"Erza, wake up Erza, Erza wake up"

"Where am I?" Erza asked as she opened her eyes only to squnit thanks to the bright lights that nearly blinded her.

"Erza! your awoke!" came the shout of Zeref as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Erza.

"He's waiting just outside," said Jellal walking in.

"Please bring him in," said Erza.

"Erza!" shouted Natsu as he made his way to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"You look upset," said Erza placing her hand on his face.

"I guess I'll let you have first go," said Zeref leading Jellal out of the room.

"First go of what?" Natsu asked confused.

"This" Erza said as she pressed her lips against his

At first Natsu was taken aback by this but he soon got into the rhythm and began kissing her back with their lips locked together and their tongues dancing within their mouths the two of them found realized they had fallen for each other.

" I needed that," said Erza with a smile.

"So can someone explain to me why the hell the liberian stabbed me in the stomach?" Erza asked.

"She wasn't the real liberian we found the real one a woman named Seilah hiding in the closet apparently she was promised her life if she stayed quite," said Natsu.

"That's good but how am I still alive I feel like I lost a lot of blood," said Erza.

"You did but luckily it turns out we're the same blood type," said Natsu holding his arm up and showing a bandage.

"I guess where bonded by blood now," said Erza with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Erza no! open your eyes please don't die!" Natsu said in a panic.

"Don't be an idiot I'm just tired?" said Erza.

"Natsu! Erza! our ride is here" said Zeref.

"Come on I'll carry you there," said Natsu scooping Erza into his arms.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! come on I aint got all day!" came Yajima's booming voice as the doors to his carriage opened up.

"Jellal may I speak to you," Kagura asked after the carriage left.

"If you're talking about the prisoner I know he was assassinated in his cell," said Jellal as the castle doors closed.

"Oh and Kagura until Erza is back to 100% I want you to take over Natsu's training said Jellal.

"At your command my king," said Kagura.

* * *

 **LEMON**

Natsu carried Erza into the house and slowly placed her upon the bed.

"Get some rest okay," Natsu said kissing her on the forehead.

"Wait Natsu stay with me," said Erza grabbing his shirt.

"Of course," said Natsu laying down beside her.

"Is something the matter?" Erza asked.

"No, it's nothing," said Natsu.

"Don't lie I've seen that same look on Zeref's face thousands of times now whats going on?" Erza asked.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" said Natsu.

"No now tell me what's wrong," said Erza sitting up to stare at Natsu.

"It's just that I let you get hurt I feel kinda bad," said Natsu.

"Don't be stupid there was nothing you've could've done and you saved my life if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now?" Erza said with a smile as she threw her legs over him and straddled him.

"What are we doing?" Natsu asked staring into Erza's eyes his hand slowly reaching up to caress her face.

"I don't know...but I don't want to stop" Erza whispered as she leaned in close.

"We should stop, we have to stop but I just don't want to stop" Natsu whispered he to leaning in closer.

"I won't stop" The two of them whispered together as their lips met in a lock of passion.

Erza kissed his neck, his face, his chest all on the journey to her prize the phyton that waits inside the cave.

"Let us free your snake shall we?" Erza said in a sultry whisper into his ear as she unzipped his trousers

Erza's eye widened when she fished out. her prize from within his semi-erect cock was at least seven inches and it wasn't just long it also had girth and was at least as thick as a freshly picked cucumber.

"Are you sure? Natsu asked before they started going and couldn't turn back"

"Of course I'm not, but if I don't do it now I may never get the courage to do this again," Erza said as she kissed the bulbous head and then proceeded to slowly lick the veiny shaft.

Not that he tried but Natsu couldn't hold in the moan that slipped out his mouth. Erza was glad to hear this it was like a confirmation that she was doing something right and now she just had to keep going till she reaches the finish line.

"That feels so good Erza," Natsu said as Erza put the first inch in her mouth and then wrapped her hand around the rest suckling on the head whilst tugging on the rest.

She released it from her mouth with a loud pop! and smiled at it's full mast standing erect at 12 inches long

"Lets see how far I can go," Erza said with a wink as she placed her mouth upon the cock and slowly took it into her mouth

After an inch Natsu felt her warm lips glide over his foreskin and felt really good

After Three inches he tightened his fist to keep from coming to soon as her tongue slattered the bottom of his cock.

After Six inches his breath hitched as she began to sloppily drool on his cock and reach below to fondle his balls.

After Nine inches he felt the head of his cock slip into her throat as she started bobbing her head up n down his shaft he bit his tongue to keep form coming to soon.

At Twelve inches her lips kissed the skin at the end of his cock has his cock was lodged deep into her throat like a vaccum she began to suck the sounds of slurps and slorps echoing through the house.

"AH! I'm cumming." Natsu moaned as he came deep into her throat

Erza was glad she managed to take him so far into her throat she didn't think she'd be able to swallow the huge load other wise.

Once she got her fill Erza released the cock from her mouth and then began to lick the shaft and head to clean off any excess cum.

My turn Natsu said with a smile as he lefted her up and placed her on the bed doggy style.

"You're turn for what?" Erza asked.

Natsu gave her his house in the form of his long tongue entering her folds and his fingers pinching her clit

Erza moaned a loud as she gripped the sheets tightly as he began to suck on her pussy lips

Your tongue it's so hot" Erza said as she felt herself on edge.

"You taste so good," Natsu said before plunging his face into her dripping snatch and licking her jucies I wonder if you're anything like Scarlet Natsu said suddenly pulling away and taking a seat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Well Erza Scarlet is a bit of a masochist," said Natsu as he suddenly grabbed Erza and bent her over his laps his left hand continued to dig deep into her pussy making wet squelching noises. while his right hand raised into the air.

"Wait no I'm not ready," said Erza but her pleas fell on death ears as Natsu bought his hand down with a loud wack! Erza's ass rippled like a lake when a rock his thrown in.

Erza's head was full of disbelif not that her counter part was into this sort of thing she had the feeling that was the case but she never believed that she would find a man spanking her would feel so good to her.

"I never did punish you for what you tried doing to my friends" Natsu whispered in her ear as he pulled his hand into the air again.

"Then punish me! give me the punishment I deserve!" shouted Erza shouted and then immediately regretted it as her face turned red and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh?" Natsu asked as he bought his hand down.

Smack! her ass jiggled as her pussy tightened around the fingers thrusting into her.

Smack! her pale ass began to turn red as her breath hitched and her pussy began to slowly leak her fluids all over his fingers.

Smack! her once pale ass now compleltely red as her cum begins to slowly drip from her pussy as Natsu's fingers continue to scrap her insides.

Smack! after the fourth spank Natsu unplugged his fingers from her flesh socket and smiled as a blast of liquid shot out of her getting on the sheets and floor a smile fell on his face as he watched her struggled to catch a breath after her orgasmic adventurer.

After Natsu let Erza up she immediately went back to servicing his cock with her mouth and once she got it nice and wet she bent herself over motioning for him to her.

Natsu rubbed his cock over her folds and then smacked her hips as he slipped an inch into her.

"AH! Fuck you're so big" Erza moaned.

"That's only the first inch we still go twelve more to go!" Natsu shouted plunging another six inches into her twat and crashing through her hymen.

"Fuck yes!, fuck me!" Erza moaned as Natsu slammed the rest of his cock into her folds.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard from all around the house Natsu loved the feeling of Erza's pussy it felt even better than her throat and it was so wet to.

Natsu bent forward and kissed her ear as he continually rammed into her with reckless abandon.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" Natsu moaned feeling her pussy clamp on his cock.

"Lets cum together I want you to fill me up I wanna fill you inside me," Erza said.

"Ah!" Natsu moaned as he unleashed a torrent of cum into her bowels.

Natsu pulled out and fell back onto the bed a smile on his face.

"That felt amazing," said Natsu.

Suddenly the door swung open as Zeref stood their in transparent black lingere with a pair of white cat ears and a long white cat tail but plug.

"Zeref? what's going on" Natsu asked.

"If you think she was amazing you'll be blown away by me," Zeref said as she closed the door and crawled towards him her tits swinging and jiggling on the way there

On the night of may 3rd x784 no one got any sleep in the Knightwalker home...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the dark continent...**

"First Zera's stooge tries to molest one of my daugthers and then Ur personally stabs the other one," Irene said to herself stepping out of the warm bath she had been taking and walking to her office.

"What should we do?" asked an older gentleman with long white hair and a fu-manchu wearing a black suit.

"We show them that the knightwalkers aren't a family to be fucked with!" shouted Irene as she put on her robe and exited the bathroom.

"Mam are you sure it's smart to start a war with two of the four great families?" asked a short statured scrawny man with long wirey hair wearing the black suit which seemed to be the uniform.

"Metalicana you young fool they started this war but you're right even I can't when against both of them at once but if I aquire back up," Irene said.

" I see if you can get the Ashleys to align with you then the playing field will be even," said Metalicana.

"Yes, but it's the five great families not four," Irene said.

"Five but whose the fifth?" asked a spunky young girl who looked to be around sixteen possibly seventeen with fiery orange hair and bright yellow eyes wearing a black dress that hugged her body.

"Ah Igneel you're still young so you don't know about the Vermillion family," said Irene

"The Vermillion family?" Igneel asked with a tilt of her head.

"I would tell the story myself but I could never do it justice why don't you tell our tale Belserion," Irene said turning towards the old man.

"I can only speak from the legends I've heard but I will do my best all the same," said Belserion

* * *

... **Flashback!**

"Hey Zera, Ur, Irene, Layla I...I wanna shake this world" said a young girl with long bleach blonde hair who was about thirteen years old and stood around 4'11

"There goes Mavis talking about random crap again," said Irene laying on her bed reading a book.

"Don't you girls want to make something of yourselfs don't you want to be able to look your children in the eye and say I did that?" Mavis said.

"Yeah like I'd ever have children," said Irene.

"Hey look Mavis you can do what you want but don't drag us into it," said Ur sipping on a icee.

" So what are you just gonna lay around in this old orphanage letting your life go to waste?" Mavis asked.

"Come on Zera back me up," said Mavis.

"I mean what do you mean shake the world, how will we do tht?" Zera asked.

"I don't know but if we work together I'm sure we can do it," said Mavis.

Suddenly a young girl with golden blonde hair cleared her voice and got the attention of everyone in the room

"I, I agree with Mavis," she said standing their in her purple nightgown.

" Really Layla come on you don't have to agree with the kid all the time," Ur said

"You're only a couple years older than me," Mavis said to Ur.

"No she's right we may not have the same blood flowing through our veins but I consider the four of you my sisters all the same" Layla said.

"Lets go we'll become legends," said Mavis

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in," said Irene.

"Ugh not you too," Ur said.

" I can't let Mavis do something stupid so I'll join to," said Zera.

"Fine whatever I'll shake the stupid world," Ur said crossing her arms.

"Lets go!" said Mavis.

* * *

"Wait that's it? It's over?" Igneel asked disappointment strewn across her face.

"The Story of the five great families isn't one that can be told in a single session it's much more dramatic if it's broken up," said Irene.

"Mam a present as arrived from Lady Zera," said a dark skinned man bald man with yellow eyes.

"Skiadrum welcome please show me," said Irene.

"Here you go," Skiadrum said handing her a box.

Irene slowly opened the box...

"What the fuck is this?" Irene asked closing the box slowly and pushing it away from her.

"It's a head," Skiadrum said in a deadpan voice.

"I know! it's a fucking head! I'm asking why the fuck! did Zera think it was a good idea to send it to me!? I don't wanna see that shit!" Irene shouted knocking the box of the table the severed head rolling out towards Igneel.

"Get that crap away from me!" shouted Igneel kicking the head away.

"Someone wanna tell me whose head that is!" Irene shouted.

"It belonged to a man named Lahar he worked for Lady Zera before he did something to embarras the family name" came a voice from no where

"What are you doing in my prescence Loke of the Ashley family?" Irene asked looking over at the blonde who seemed to have arrived through some secret entrance.

"Lady Layla would like to host a meeting between our families," Loke said.

"I have other things to deal with right now!" shouted Irene.

"Lady Irene perhaps you should go to this meeting it's a good chance to ask Lady Layla for her support in the coming war" Belserion advised.

"You know had it been a finger or a tongue I may have forgiven Zera for what happened to my daugther but nooooooooo she sent me a fucking head!" shouted Irene.

"What shall we do?" asked Belserion.

"Loke when is the meeting with Layla?" Irene asked.

"She says she wants to meet in three days time," Loke said.

"Fine I'll be there," said Irene.

"Well then I bid thee farewell," said Loke before leaving as mysteriouly as he came.

"Can someone tell me how that bastard kees getting in and out of here!" shouted Metallicana

"Layla is the one who designed all of the houses of the great families it only makes sense that she knows the ins and out like the back of her hand," said Irene pulling out a cigarette and giving it a light.

"Hey Metallicana I have a job for you," said Irene.

"Yea?" Metallicana said in an excitable voice.

"Ur's family business is in ice that's how she makes her money so I want you to burn them down," said Irene.

"Hell yeah some action!" shouted Metallicana as he left a few cronies following him out.

"And what will you do until the meeting?" asked Belserion.

"Ur as a daugther of her own doesn't she? Well I'm gonna find her and stab her in the stomach like she had the nerve to do my child" said Irene.

" If I may advise I suggest not leaving our men needs your skills incase Ur tries to launc an attack against us," Belserion said.

"Fine then you do it," said Irene.

"You want me to kill Ur's daugther?" Belserion asked.

"Yes," Irene said.

"If that is my Lady's wish then I have to obey," said Belserion as he grabbed his sword and left.

"Igneel you go with him," Irene said.

"Yes Mam," said Igneel following after Belserion.

"I'll take my leave," Skiadrum said backing out.

"And where does the man who bought me a head in a box thinks that he is going?" Irene asked reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a small but sharp blade and walking towards him.

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't know! it was in there!" shouted Skiadum as he turned around to try and run out of her chambers but the door seemed to have been locked from the outside.

"You didn't know but isn't it you're job to check all packages that arrive what if that had been an explosive I could've ended up hurt," Irene said walking towards him.

"Wait no! someone help! me!"

* * *

 **... Few Days Later in the Kings Castle...**

"You're Majesty our spies have discovered something that could put the empire in grave danger," said a man with purple hair and gray eyes wearing a black Yukata he also wore a black hood with a red oni- half mask.

"Please report Kama and don't leave out any details," Jellal said looking up from his paper work.

"Yes Special Agent Kamika over heard something while under cover in the house of Lady Irene," Kama said.

"Please have a seat and till me everything," Jellal said.

"Yes my king," Kama said as he began to tell everything from Irene's daugthers getting attacked to the head being sent to her to her killing one of her own men"

"Wait Irene's daugthers?" Jellal asked taking focus on that part of the report.

"Yes we will have our spies look further into it but it would seem Lady Irene as at least to daugthers somewhere," said Kama.

"Erza was stabbed recently and I've heard the man who tried to molest her sister Zeref wound up dead his head cut from his shoulders" Jellal realized.

"Are you saying that Captain Erza and her sister may be the biological daugthers of Irene?" Kama asked.

"Yes In fact I'm sure of it," said Jellal.

"Should I report this to Captain Erza?" Kama asked.

"No keep this between us for now it'll only serve to confuse her and we need her at one hundred percent if she is to stop this war," said Jellal.

"I hope you know what you're doing my king," said Kama

"As do I, as do I," Jellal said as he went back to his paper work.

"I'll take my leave," said Kama.

"Yes thank you for the report," said Jellal.

"O yes one more thing from Cosmos," said Kama coming to a stop.

"What is it?" asked Jellal

" There may be a spy in your midst," said Kama before leaving..

" A Spy this is bad really bad " Jellal said going into deep thought

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope You Enjoyed that one and stay tuned for the next chapter of Natsu's Edolas Shabang! Bang!**


	4. Meetings

Blood, blood rose up to her ankles as blades fell from the sky and featureless figures dropped dead with each death the blood rose higher and higher until it goes to her neck, then she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach she looked down to see a knife protruding from her stomach as blood gushed from her abdomen like a broken faucet the blood rose past her mouth and nose.

"Am I gonna die by drowning in blood?" She asked herself desperately trying to swim up through the thick blood but to no avail.

"Erza!, Erza! wake up! wake up!"

Erza's eyes snapped open her face flushed, tears in her eyes her breath heaving.

"Did you have that dream again?" Zeref asked handing Erza a cup of lemon tea.

"Yeah I don't know what's going on I've never had nightmares like that before," said Erza

"Here drink you're tea and get dressed we'll go for a walk to clear your mind," said Zeref.

"I don't mind walking with your sister," said Erza.

" It's not your fault," Zeref said before leaving the room.

"But it's still my failure" Erza whispered as she got out of bed and headed to the shower.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked as she was pulled along by Zeref through the bustling town.

"If you're gonna get back to 100% you have to exercise I'm taking you to the flower garden to keep up your training," Zeref said.

"Training we don't have our swords or anything," said Erza.

"There's more than just physical training I want you to train your mental strength to only then can you stop having those nightmare's," Zeref said.

" I told you I'm fine," said Erza with a sigh.

" You might be able to fool Natsu but you'll never fool me! where sisters damn it! I know when you're upset! I know when you're happy! I know when you're scared! I know you! like I know the back of my hand!" Zeref said roughly placing her hands on Erza's shoulder.

" I think you need more training than I do, you can't talk to anyone other than me and Natsu," said Erza with a smile.

" S-Shut up!" Zeref shouted as they arrived at the flower field

"Take a seat," said Zeref. as she sat down and closed her eyes.

" I wonder how Natsu's doing with that tramp kagura," said Erza.

"Jealous?" Zeref asked with a knowing smile.

"What? no way" said Erza.

" You better hurry up and get better who know's what Kagura might do," said Zeref.

"Don't even joke about that," said Erza.

"Close your eye's and just think about your nightmare" Zeref instructed.

"Okay I don't think this would work but I trust you," said Erza closing her eyes as instructed...

" I want you to bring all your negative thoughts into the forefront of your mind," said Zeref.

"This is so stupid I told you thousands of times that I'm alright," said Erza.

" Tell me as many times as you need to I know my sister I know when you're upset," said Zeref.

"Ugh, what makes you an expert on this stuff anyway," Erza asked.

"Boss Yajima makes me do this exercise when I come to work upset about something," said Zeref.

" I much rather go home and have a some of your Lemon Squares," Erza said whilst rolling her eyes.

" You can have all the Lemon Squares you want once you let out all your griefs you may try and keep it bottled up but you witnessed something truly horrific ten people were killed in front of you and you were stabbed I'm sorry Erza but I can't just believe after all of that you're okay! it's okay to be upset it's okay to cry to feel pain to feel regret, that what makes us human!" shouted Zeref.

"You think I don't have regrets! Pain! you think I'm not hurting! I've done horrible things in my past! I've killed so many innocent people! that I could shower in their blood! my sins are burning! my heart is melting! and you want to know the worst! part!" Erza shouted clenching her fist.

"What?" Zeref asked

"I can't even apologize!" shouted Erza as she broke down into tears

" Of course you can," said Zeref with a smile

"No I can't fairy tail hates me and I can see the looks I get from the citizens they hate me too no one likes me no one loves me," said Erza.

"I love you," Zeref said hugging her sister.

"That doesn't count you're my sister," Erza said wiping her eyes.

" What about Natsu?" Zeref asked.

" Yeah sure we had sex and sure we may have said we've loved each other but was that true love or was that just the effects of the moment?" Erza asked

" I'm no love goddess so I can't answer your question myself the only who can is Natsu," said Zeref.

" Don't you want to know you're part of this to?" said Erza.

" I-I am don't be stupid sure I may have joined you two a couple of times but I'm more like a mistress," said Zeref.

"Oooo you're naughty," said Erza a smile finally gracing her face.

" You were supposed to say no Zeref that's ridiculous of course Natsu loves you," Zeref said.

" You always told me not to lie," said Erza.

"Oh my god you're so mean to me come on let me, make you some Lemon Squares," said Zeref.

" Oh yeah can't wait," said Erza as the two of them walked home together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Natsu and Kagura.**

"Use your senses! sense my movements!" shouted Kagura as she swung a bamboo sword at Natsu.

Natsu put his arm up to block the attack it was so strong that if he didn't jump back his arms would've shattered.

" Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted taking a swing.

Kagura managed to block it with her sword but his strength managed to make her slide back a few feet

" Nice hit your strength is phenomenal but don't rely on it!" said Kagura as she brought her foot around and kicked Natsu in the chin sending him into the ground.

She then followed up by trying to slam her bamboo sword into him while he was on the ground but he managed to react quick enough to dodge the blow that left a crater on the wooden floor.

" Good job you used your senses to dodge my attack," said Kagura.

"Gah! Natsu yelled clutching his arm he looked down to see a dart protruding from it.

"What happened to the senses you boasted about before why didn't' you here, or smell Kama?" Kagura asked as Natsu fell to the ground feeling his bones become loose.

" The way you fought before was using your magic to enhance your physical prowess and fighting style and you only used your enhanced senses to track people, for the most part, am I correct?" Kagura asked after putting it all out.

"I guess I never thought my senses could be used for combat purposes," said Natsu as he laid on the ground still not able to feel his legs.

"Of course you didn't and that's why your training by the time I'm done with you-you'll be able to fight with your eyes closed," said Kagura.

" Sounds good I hope I can get strong enough to protect everyone," said Natsu.

" The feeling in your legs should be back in a few minutes until then let me ask you one last question and I want your honest answer," said Kagura.

"Yeah you've been training me for the past five day's I definitely consider you a friend," Natsu said.

" Good, well then I'll just go ahead and ask," Kagura said her face getting a bit red.

" I'm listening," Natsu said as he began to start feeling like he can wiggle his toes.

" Well there's been a rumor going around that you've been banging the Knightwalker sisters you're a legend among the male guards," said Kagura.

" I'm not sure if they want me to tell anyone," Natsu said.

" You basically just told me but don't worry I'll keep it secret," Kagura said with a smile.

" I think I can stand up now," Natsu said as he rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Natsu! hurry King Jellal needs to talk to you" said, Coco, as she stood in the doorway.

" In his office?" Natsu asked as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"No in the laboratory down in the catacombs," said Coco.

"There's catacombs?" Natsu asked.

"Don't all castles have catacombs?" Coco said with a confused look on her face.

" I guess," said Natsu as the two left towards their destination.

"I swear to the gods that I'll make that boy mine," Kagura said under her breath as she watched him walk away.

Coco and Natsu arrived in the laboratory and there stood Jellal next to a woman with mid-length black hair, purple eyes covered by a pair of reading glasses she wore a pale green halter top with some knee high pink pants and a lab coat.

"Natsu this is Daphne the head of our science division, Daphne this is.,

"I know exactly who this is the man from another world nice to meet you mister Dragneel," said Daphne reaching out her hand.

Natsu shook her hand and greeted her with a smile.

" What was it you needed me for," Natsu asked turning Jellal.

"Allow me to explain Daphne," said as she whistled and some of her assistants pushed out a large device.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

" While I and my team was working on a way to get you back home it seems your friends were trying to find a way to bring you back here," Daphne said.

" Okay thanks for the help but I don't see why I need to be down here for this," said Natsu

" Oh trust me you wanna see this" Daphne said nodding to her assistants who turned the device on.

A Screen showed up it was fuzzy at first and the sound had so much static no one could possibly pick up what was being said even if they did have advanced senses.

"Piece of crap is always doing this when I first turn it on," said Daphne as she knocked on the side of it.

As the picture began to clear up Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the faces of his friends appear.

"Natsu! is that you!?" shouted Lucy Heartfillia with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah! it's me" Natsu said with a smile.

Suddenly Lucy got pushed aside as Erza showed up on the screen an angry look on her face.

"Hey Erza," Natsu said with a smile.

" Don't you Hey Erza me! what's this I hear about you having a sexual relationship with my counterpart?" Erza asked glaring at Natsu.

"Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Don't look at me?" Jellal said holding his hands up in defense.

"Hehe that was my fault I just love a good gossip," said Daphne.

Natsu began talking to them and telling them what he's been up to since getting left behind in Edolas

"What! Jet is taking my place in the S-class trials?" Natsu shouted

"Yes, my boy unless you can somehow get back here by this weekend," said Makarov.

"Gah! Jet! don't let Stripper get S-class!" shouted Natsu.

"What was that Flame brain!" shouted Gray appearing on the screen.

" You heard me stripper!" shouted Natsu.

" Shut up you two! and tell me more about this relationship you've had with other me!" said Erza punching Gray in the face sending him flying off the screen.

" I think I told you everything already she regrets what happened and is trying to become a better person," said Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu how's my counterpart doing?" Cana asked appearing on screen a barrel of beer in her hands.

"Oh hey Cana you wouldn't believe it but your counterpart is the daughter of Gildarts counterpart," said Natsu

"What no way," Cana said with a forced smile and a laugh as she walked away.

Natsu noticed it was forced but he decided not to bring it up now.

"Well it's been nice talking to you we'll get in touch again after the trials," said Happy.

" Alright little buddy I'll see you around," said Natsu.

Just then the screen went black.

"Phew at least they don't know that I'm dating Erza and her sister," Natsu said.

"What!" shouted Fairy Tail as the screen suddenly turned back on and all of Fairy Tail stood their with their jaws on the floor.

And then one bye one they bursted into laughs

"Man Natsu you sure are funny I really did miss you," said Happy.

"Uh guys I don't think he was kidding," Lucy said.

"Is that you! Scarlet!" came a shout from behind Natsu.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to come home but when she heard rumors that we were able to talk to the other world she barged down here," said Zeref as she tried to drag Erza Knightwalker away.

"Knightwalker," Erza said as the whole room went quiet.

"Is what Natsu told me true?" Knightwalker asked her face turning red.

"What did he tell you?" Scarlet asked turning towards Natsu who despite being literally worlds apart still felt the fingers of fear creeping up his back from the glare he got from the red head.  
"Well two things one is it true you think Strawberry is the best flavor?" Knightwalker asked.

"Of course it is nothing can top strawberries," said Scarlet

" I knew you where the evil version! only someone truly wicked would put nasty strawberries over the soury sweet taste of Lemon" shouted Knightwalker.

" What! don't be ridiculous" shouted Scarlet.

eventually the two Erza's got into a huge fight over which was better between Lemon and Strawberries there friends leaving them their to hash it out.

" Alright everyone is gone now tell me the second thing which you where obviously to embarrased to tell in front of anyone else other than your sister," said Scarlet.

"Yes tell me is it true that you're a... a"

" A what? spit it out?" Erza said

"Are you really a Masochist?" Knightwalker said red faced.

"W-What I-I have no idea what you're talking about," said Scarlet quickly cutting the communication.

* * *

 **While that was happening something far more sinister was going on in the dark continent.**

"So wanna catch me up on the details of what happened one more time!" shouted Lady Irene as she, Belserion, Igneel, Metallicana all rode in the back of a carriage.

" I'm sorry Lady Irene but I just couldn't kill Lady Ur's daughter in front of those children," said Belserion.

"Igneel you're fairly new so let me tell you a story about a woman who used to work for me," said Lady Irene digging around her person.

"I love a good story," said Igneel.

" Now she didn't like all this violent stuff nor the sight of blood hell she barely liked people but she was a friend and she was a doctor so I kept her on the pay roll her name was Grandeeny," Irene said.

" She doesn't need to hear the story of that coward who ran to that other world," said Belserion.

"SHUT UP!" Irene yelled as she pulled a knife out of her purse and stabbed him in the hand.

"Gah!" Belserion yelled.

"Now where was I? Oh right now Grandeeny had a lot of faults she was grumpy, she over priced everyone and she even cheated me in a few games of poker but you know what she never did?!" Irene shouted yanking the knife out of Belserions hand.

"W-What?" Igneel asked her eyes full of wonder.

"She Never! disobeyed a direct order!" shouted Irene stabbing Belserion in the other hand

"Gah! I'm sorry!" shouted Belserion.

"Metallicana bandage his hands up I can't believe a couple of orphans made you hesistate," said Irene placing her knife back into her purse.

"Their names are Hisui and Meredy they were just twelve years old," Belserion said.

"OH! so ya got to know them did ya? What are you going to their birthday parites, gonna send them gifts on christmast!" shouted Irene.

" I'm sorry I'll take any punishment," said Belserion.

"I would feed you to my dogs but there still picking the meat off the last idiot who disappointed me," said Irene.

"Lady Irene where here it's Lady Layla's home," said Igneel pointing to the great mansion.

"Guys whatever you do don't eat or drink anything she offers you," said Irene.

"Aw why not?" said Mettalicana.

"Lady Layla poisoned her ex husband Jude so unless you want to end up dead I suggest you not take even a wiff of whatever she tries serving you," said Irene as the four of them exited the Carriage.

"Hello lady Irene my name is Taurus! and I'll be you're escourt!" shouted a rather large and muscualar dark skinned man who wore a nice white suit with a black tie.

"Yell in my ear again and I'll sew your mouth shut," said Irene as she stepped inside her entourage following her in.

As Irene walked into the meeting room her blood nearly boiled when she saw Ur and Zera sitting their chatting it up like old friends.

"UR! Irene shouted pulling out her knife and charging towards her.

She was forced to stop as Loke and a woman with short pink hair wearing a maids outfit stood their knifes pressed against her throat another woman with slightly longer pink hair had two pistols pointed to the backs of her entourage.

Irene looked up to see another man with black hair holding a bow n arrow trained right on her and though she didn't she them Irene knew there was at least six more people who worked for Lady Layla bringing the total amount of her servants to twelve though there as been rumors that there was a thirteenth

" There will be no violence in this house hold," said a woman's voice.

The guest all looked towards large double doors at the top of a flight of stairs as a woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun came walking out her body filling out a dress made of gold.

"It's been awhile Lady Layla," said Ur with a respectuful bow.

"Please where friends right just call me Layla," said Layla with a smile.

"Is there a reason you invited these two here?" Irene asked nodding towards Zera and Ur.

"What your still mad at me I apologized," said Zera.

"You sent me a head in a fucking box! take your apology and shove it up your ass!" shouted Irene.

"Would you like me to kill her Lady Zera?" asked a man with short dark purple hair.

"Calm down Mest I know your new to this but you don't start trouble in the Ashley House," said Zera.

"My apologies," said Mest.

" So how did your little plan to kill my daugther go?" Ur asked knowing full well that it failed.

" Don't you push me I wanted to get Layla's help to burn down both of your families but apparently! she didn't get the damn message!" shouted Irene.

"You three can work out your personal problems with each other later we have a bigger problem," said Layla.

"i've been standing here for like five minutes can I sit down," said Zera.

"Well no one ever said you had to stand," said Layla motioning to the chairs around the circular table.

"I thought you said we had to keep standing up," Zera said in a angered tone turning towards Ur.

"Please calm down and listen we have a problem that may ruin our way of life here and it's all thanks to you three idiots going after each other" Layla said.

"Hey! who you calling an idiot?!" shouted the three lady's

"You three, I'm calling you three idiots the Empire as a spy in one of your houses and that spy reported information that there's gonna be a war between us," said Layla.

"Yeah so how the fuck is what we do the Empires business?" asked Zera.

"Because now they are thinking about sending in a group to try and stop this," said Layla.

"just a small group we can handle that," said Zera.

" The last time we under estimated a single person the four of us almost died and three of our children got taken away," said Layla.

"Oh is it flash back time?" asked Igneel in an excitable tone.

" I suppose I can tell this story," said Layla.

" Ugh I hate flash backs," said a man with dark blue hair wearing a fur coat his eyes where blue and he kept his hands in his pockets.

" Silver shut up right now," said Ur as she pulled a cigarette and a lighter from her purse.

"you light that and I'll pull your teeth out," Layla said with a sickly sweet smile

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What are you four doing this isn't the plan we set out to do!" shouted a woman who was about twenty-three with long wavy bleached blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white blouse that was much too big for her small frame.

"Mavis you're naive do you really think we can make the world a better place by becoming friends with everyone?" asked Ur who was about twenty-six at this time and her hair was a lot longer than it is now she wore a pair of blue jeans with a white bikini top and she had recently picked up a smoking habit.

"Yes! I'm sure with this plan we can bring peace to Edolas!" shouted Mavis.

"Mavis there's no such thing as peace," said a twenty-three year old Zera. whose brown hair was tied in a french braid and she wore a dress-shirt with a pair of suspenders and a skirt.

"Yes if we follow the plan then maybe we can?" Mavis said.

"We can what? stop conflict? stop hatred? you can't change human emotions you may stop wars between nations but you'll never stop one man from hating another man. you'll never stop one woman from gossiping about another woman, you'll never stop lions from devouring bison, you can't bring peace to the world because there's simply no such thing" these where the words of twenty-five year old Layla Ashley whose blonde hair was chopped and styled to cover her left brown eye. She wore a pink turtle neck sweater with a pair of skin tight black pants.

" What happened to you four what changed since we last talked?" asked Mavis.

" We saw the world for what it truely was," said Irene who was the oldest at twenty-nine her Scarlet Red hair at this time looked much the same as Erza Scarlets and she wore a rather revealing black dress that showed much cleavage.

"Fine maybe your right, maybe I'm dreaming to big but so what you have to dream big for the small dreams to have a chance to come true," said Mavis.

"look Mavis there's an island off the coast of the empire we'll divide it between the five of us and start a cilvilization they're perhaps it isn't world peace but at least we'll have some sort of semblance of order that we are in control of," said Zera

"in control of? order? just what are you four planning" Mavis asked looking around at her friends.

" We can't bring world peace no way in hell but maybe we can control the conflict," said Ur.

"You want to become crime lords?" Mavis asked shock on her face.

"Yes it's the only way we'll invite criminals to join us and build our crime families," said Layla.

"That's insane!" shouted Mavis.

"No what's insane is thinking we can change the world! thinking we can control human nature!' shouted Zera.

"I just can't follow this plan," said Mavis.

" Please Mavis at least try," said Zera.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

"Wait did she try and what happened to the almost killed you part I'm getting tired of these damn cliff hangers," said Igneel.

" I'm sorry but as we are short on time it you'll either have to ask Irene to finish the rest or wait another day and I'll tell you myself," said Layla.

" I guess I can ask Lady Irene to fill me in when we get back I'm sorry for the outburst Lady Layla," said Igneel with a bow.

"I like your new recruit Lady Irene she is very respectful," said Layla.

" Yeah she might work her way up to my right hand woman," said Irene glaring at Belserion.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but can we get back on topic how exactly did you know one of our houses is the one with the spy what if it's your's," said Zera.

"Because I have a spy in the Empire her name is Mini she began working for me four years ago after her brother Gemi was killed by a magic sword," said Layla.

"Okay, okay so you have a spy in the kingdom and they are sending people over but what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Ur.

"We unite our familes and invade the kingdom first," said Layla.

"Are you saying we go to war with the kingdon?" asked Zera.

"Yes Lady Zera this has always been the plan," said Layla.

"I know we where gonna topple the empire and make Mavis the queen but that was before the incident no one even knows where Mavis is or if she's even alive," said Zera.

"Your right we don't know which is why we'll have our citizens vote for which one of us four becomes queen," said Layla.

"Our forces aren't no where near big enough to stand up to an entire empires military it'll be suicide," said Irene.

" Irene how many people do you have in your service?" Layla asked.

"I don't know probably around 500 or so active people," said Irene.

"What about the rest of you?" said Layla looking around the table.

"I have around 800 people working for me," said Zera.

" I have 1000," said Ur

"and I have another 1000 that brings our total of troops to about 3300 people plus our elite guards," said Layla.

"The Empite as a hundred times that many people fighting for them even if we recruit every person on this island it still won't be enough to even out the numbers," said Ur.

"You ladies are right if we right them head on we are sure to lose and possibly even be executed, however a head on fight isn't the only way to win a war," said Layla.

"Are you saying we use gurrelia tactics?" asked Irene

"Precisely ambuses, explosions, assassinations whatever it takes," said Layla.

The four Lady's all stood looked at each other as a smile graced their faces.

"We're really doing this?" asked Irene.

" the four of us haven't worked together since then," said Ur.

"Yeah that was what eighteen years ago," said Zera.

"Good however before we move on I'm gonna need you three you reconcile your differences," said Layla.

"What?! now way" shouted Irene.

with a snap of her fingers Lady Layla's guards had their weapons trained on the three women and their entourage.

"Fine Zera I know you had no control of the actions of that man and you even tried to apologize so for that I forgive you," said Irene.

"Thank you," said Zera.

Ur sat there a smile on her face waiting for Irene to forgive her.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face you stabbed my daugther and you did it personally so don't you think you can just get away with a it's wasn't my fault!" shouted Irene pulling her knife from her purse and walking towards Ur.

"bring it on!" shouted Ur taking a knife from her back pocket.

"Did you two not hear my warning?" Layla said.

"I'm sorry but this crazy bitch stabbed my daugther I can't just say oh it's okay after that," said Irene.

"She does have a point Lady Ur but please take it outside," said Layla.

"Fine just get it over with," said Ur.

The group went outside and watched closly has Irene shoved the knife deep into Ur's stomach.

"Good you got that out your system?" Layla asked.

"Yes, yes I did I'm satisfied," said Irene.

"Aries patch her up," said Layla

"Yes Lady Layla," said Aries coming along with a first aid kit.

* * *

It was late at night Natsu and the Knightwalker sisters had spent most of the day in 9-Island and was finally coming home when they noticed their door was opened just a crack.

"You two didn't leave the door open when you left did you?" Natsu asked.

"No way," they both said at the same time.

"Alright stay behind me," said Natsu pushing open the door and walking in.

Suddenly the lights turned on and sitting on the couch was a old man with a long white beard, tattered clothes and cut up skin.

"Faust what are you doing here?" Erza aksed shocked at seeing her former king sitting in her living room.

" The Empire is in danger," Faust said...

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed possibly another Lemon next chapter for sure one the one after that.**


End file.
